


Friends Till The End

by TheOneandOnly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneandOnly/pseuds/TheOneandOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New High school students Niall and Louis are excited for the new school, year and are already loving it. Harry, Zayn and Liam are also loving this school year especially with the new students at the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story hope you guys like it :)

Zayn walked into the school parking lot and smiled at the people he knew. Zayn loved school he was popular and all the teachers loved him. He saw his best friends and smiled. 

"Hey Harry"Zayn said, standing next to Liam. Harry, Liam and Zayn were inseparable, they have been best friends since kindergarden. They met each other after getting blamed for spilling juice. Zayn looked at harry as he got no response and pushed him a little. 

"Earth to Harry " Zayn said waving his hand on front of his friend.

[Harrys POV]

Harry had been standing next to his friend when he saw the fittest person at school walking down the hallways. He had blond hair shaped in a quiff and piercing blue eyes and soft milky skin. He was walking down the hallways with another bloke with cinnamon hair and a nice bum. Harry had never seen them before wondering of they are new. Harry snapped out of it when he saw Zayn wave a hand in front of him.

"What " he said turning to him "Mate did you see those to fit guys walking down the halls" harry said looking at Zayn.

[Zayns POV]

Zayn looked at harry and looked at the halls to see what harry was talking about and his jaw dropped. He had never in his life had seen two people that fit. He just melted as the blonde walked by and the boy with the nice bum. 

"Oh gosh who are they" Zayn said and drooled over the two boys

[Niall's POV] 

Niall and his brother louis walked out of their house and headed towards the new school they were starting. Niall and louis are new to the town of Wolverhampton and barley moved in, they were glad that they moved to a new town because the old one was boring. Louis parked the car and got out, Niall was nervous about starting at a new school but at the same time he was excited. They both walked in a smirked when he saw people's jaw drop at the sight of them. He knew they were attractive but not this attractive. 

[Harrys POV] 

"I'm guessing they are new because I would of noticed them if they have been here" harry said turning to his best friends and smiling 

Harry is gay and his friends already know, most of the school actually knows and they are okay with that. Of course he told his best friends first before anyone and was happy that they excepted him, especially since he excepted Zayn after he told them that he was gay too. Liam was the only straight one of the group and sometimes was left out of some conversations 

[Zayns POV] 

"Yup they are definitely new " Zayn said and kept staring. He saw them walk over and he turned around to Liam and started to pretend to talk to him. He played it cool as the new guys were at their lockers. He heard the bell ring and said a quick goodbye to his friends

He walked into Honors English and sat in his usual seat. He smiled at some of the people he knew. He saw the blond boy walk in and sit behind him. Zayn was blushing, the boy was sitting behind him. He tried not to hyperventilate. 

[Louis POV] 

Louis walked past some three attractive looking guys and smirked. He walked towards his locker and had trouble opening it. The bell ring and he still hasn't opened it, his brother left and saw the boy with the batman shirt walk up to him.

"Need help with that " liam said, smiling at him

"Yes, please if it's not a bother " he said sweetly, Louis saw The guy quickly open his locker and he smiled at him.

"Thank you..." He said wanting to know his name.

"My names liam " Liam said and smiled back at him. Louis thought thay he had the most wonderful smile in the world. 

"Well liam hope to see you again " louis said and walked to his next class which was art.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ;) here's the next chappy

[Niall's POV] 

Niall walked into the classroom and saw an empty seat behind this handsome guy. He walked towards it and sat down, he looked at the boy and poke his shoulder.He saw the boy turn around but the teacher interrupted him. 

"Alright class today we are gonna have study hall, which mean you can do anything you need to catch up on or something from another class, you can go anywhere in the school " the teacher said and sat down in his desk. niall smirked and tapped the boys shoulder again 

[Zayns POV]

Zayn turned around when again he tapped his shoulder 

"Um yes " zayn said feeling nervous to talk to the blonde boy in front of him. 

"I'm new here do you think maybe you can give me a tour of the school?" Niall asked zayn. Zayn nodded and grabbed his stuff he walked towards the exit of the classroom and motioned for the boy to follow him. 

Zayn felt weird being with the incredibly attractive boy. He was just walking ahead of him hoping to show him the p.e area. He opened the big door and saw the soccer field and the track. He smiled lightly 

"This is where most p.e classes are held, over there " he said pointing to a smallish building "is the locker rooms " he then turned to the blond boy and smiled

[Niall POV]

Niall followed him and smiled he listened to what ,"I'm Niall by the way sorry for making you do this " he said smiling at the very attractive boy. He hoped that Zayn was gay. Maybe he had a chance with him, he looked at his beautiful brown eyes and stared 

[Louis POV] 

Louis walked into the art class and saw the cute curly haired boy, he smiled and sat behind him. He looked around and saw some attractive people but they're probably straight. He mind came back to Liam, he thought he was cute and adorable,He was wearing that batman shirt.

"Alright class I want you to introduce louis, he's new here" she said while reading it off the paper she's got from the attendance office "harry will you please be louis new art partner, until Sarah comes back from her fathers home in America" she said looking at the curly haired boy with a smile.

[Harry POV]

Harry saw the boy he saw earlier come in too his class and silently thanked the gods. He saw the boy sit behind him and smiled, he heard what his teacher had said and nodded "yes mam" he replied back and then turned to the boy.

"I'm harry, I'm gonna be your art partner" harry said turning to his desk to face the boy."

[Liam POV] 

Of course Liam knew he was bisexual, he liked woman and men but his friends didn't. He has wanted to tell them since he found out that they were gay but he hasn't had the courage, he wanted to know more about the man with the feathery brown hair and nice round arse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't update faster I had school band some problems of my own to deal with so sorry you had to bare with me. Um thanks for the wonderful comments ;) let me know of what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Well please tell me if you want me to continue it :) -A


End file.
